


To Jonathan, From Evan

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, One sided, Unrequited Love, Vanoss p.o.v, delitoonz hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: "You no longer need me. I'm beginning to think, you never did. You never needed this guy to show the world who you was. You shined brighter than any star. While i'm just a moon."Evan writes a letter to Jonathan.





	To Jonathan, From Evan

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a one time thing. This just wouldnt leave my mind.
> 
>  
> 
> So, enjoy

I remember when it was just me and you. Just the two if us against the world. Well, our version of that. I remember when we posted our first video together. I never thought we would get this far.

 

No, I never thought  **I** would get this far. I knew. I knew from the moment I meet you, you were something great. I knew you would show the world what I saw. 

 

You did, and I can tell you ‘i told you so.’ 

 

Then, the two of us grew to this large community. I can barely keep track of all the names of the friends we made throughout the years. I'm happy we were able to have this type of chance, but is it wrong of me to be jealous of our said friends? 

 

Jealous of the time they take from me? You no longer need me. I'm beginning to think, you never did. You never needed this guy to show the world who you was. You shined brighter than any star. While i'm just a moon. 

 

Many think it's me that made it big, me that no longer needs you. They are wrong. I am who I am today because of you. I made it this far because i had you beside me. 

 

Now, they got your eyes. They are pulling you to them while I’m left behind. It shouldn't hurt this much, not when i know you dreams are coming true. I just thought we would always do this together.

 

I see how you interact with Luke. I see that connection that resides there that you and I will never have. I tried to push those feeling down, but I ended up shutting you out. I couldn't live like that. Not hearing your voice, your laugh. It was going to drive me insane. 

 

So, I ask if you wanted to play some games one night. Some gmod death runs. You hesitated but declined. You had already made plans to play some Secret Neighbor with Ohm and Luke. I was invited but five minutes in, hearing you call out to Luke for help or to follow you ended it for me. 

 

Silly. Isn't it? I could barely stay longer than ten minutes the moment you showed him more attention than me. 

 

Though, the self-hate didn't last long. I remember you calling me not long after asking if i was up for some gmod. I felt happiness. Happy that you left them for me. Left Luke for me. 

 

It's selfish..isn't it? To feel this way? But I don't think I care any longer. I have you and that's enough. Though I wonder, if I'm enough for you?

 

Am I, Jonathan? 

 


End file.
